The Dark Enemy Tales of Lauren Mallory: A Twilight Epilogue
by Renarimae
Summary: A year after Breaking Dawn, Lauren is a college girl still overshadowed by her high school reputation; Rory is a clerk with strange and dark secrets. They soon meet and are faced with a bloodthirsty, psychopathic newborn army leader who makes the Cullens, the Quileutes, Lauren, and the whole state his targets. Lauren/OC M for violence, sexy times, bad words, and dark themes.
1. After Dawn

**Lauren's POV**

Every school has bitches, and I just happened to be one of them. But, what people don't know about me is that while I am quite unfriendly to plenty of people, I'm still very hospitable towards my family and plenty of friends. It's bullshit that people say, "Oh, Lauren's blonde and popular, so she MUST be a bitch." I hate it! Just because I don't worship that rude, god-awful whiner baby Bella Swan, doesn't mean I'm a completely horrible person. It just means I'm not going to conform with everyone else at Forks High School and kiss Bella's feet every fucking second I see her.

I mean, she treats her friends like unworthy cow shit and always talks about her pale, antisocial boyfriend, Edward. Edward this! Edward that! Edward! Edward! Edward! Ugh! Makes me sick! Doesn't she actually care about her disciples, I mean, friends? Not from where I'm standing. And another thing I hate about Bella is how she attracts all guys, almost like a siren! All the guys want her. She even stole the attention of the guy I liked, Tyler. And when Tyler's van was about run her over, I was thinking, "Yes, the bitch will finally be gone!" But afterwards, I also felt slightly guilty, I usually don't wish death on people and I felt heartless.

But still, Bella ditches her friends, then, comes back expecting them to be okay with it. Any idiot wouldn't go for that, real friends don't ditch each other, then come back expecting a warm welcome back, I sure wouldn't! Another reason I despise her is also that from what I see, Edward completely controls her, he's always with her, always kissing her, always sitting and standing next to her like the Secret Service guarding the president's children. It's intense and creepy. Also, the reason why I was so pissed when Bella returned from her "zombie period", was not completely because she was sane again and the school would be all over her again, but also because her pale, creepy boyfriend leaving her seemed to take a toll on her. When he left, she became like a catatonic doll, then when he came back, she went back to her old self. It was like Bella was a drug addict, Edward was her crack supply, and when he was gone, she went into a withdrawal.

It's been a year since Bella married Edward and vanished from this place presumably forever. I was overjoyed and concerned at the same time. Will Edward treat her right now? Will she screw him and have tons of babies with him? Will she ever see this place again? I didn't know, and I somewhat didn't care too much either. I was better off without her, and now I could focus on college and trying to finish my education so I can get the hell out of school forever! Not that school bugged me a lot, but I just wanted to start a life career soon. Teen marriage seemed to bug me a lot. How can you juggle marriage finance, parenthood, and school? Many people can, but it isn't easy.

There wasn't really anyone that I even liked at the moment anyway, though I did date Conner Ericsson for a couple of years, but two weeks ago, I realized there was no spark between us so I dumped him. I tried to look for other guys to date, going on more one-time dates than ever, but it started to seem to me like there were only three types of guys in Forks; the dorky technology and school geeks like Eric, Ben, and Austin; the popular jocks like Mike, Tyler, Conner, and my other ex-boyfriend Jimmy; and the gorgeous, rich people who didn't give rat's ass about the other people in town like the Cullens. But I realized I only liked the geeky/nerdy guys as friends, I had no intention of dating someone who was like Edward, Emmett, or Jasper, and after four failed relationships with those jocks, I realized there was no depth to those relationships. So I'm pretty much single now.

I was sitting at one of the lunch tables in the college cafeteria. I was adjusting my pale blonde hair, which had grown very long again since June 2006 when I fell for that stupid modeling scam, which made me feel like the biggest idiot ever. Jessica Stanley and my friend, Georgia McHenry, were sitting on the other side of the table.

"What's up Lauren?" Georgia asked curiously. I stared at her then replied, "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about something, that's all." Jessica stared at me as if I were hiding something from her, "What were you thinking about?" "Bella." I said, with an odd smirk on my face. "Oh Bella, you mean that girl who was always obsessed over that Edward guy?" Georgia asked. "Exactly, you know she married him right?" I said. "Yes", Jessica said. "No shit, Sherlock", Georgia said in a smartass tone, "we were all there." Georgia was right. Bella and Edward's wedding was the big event of the town and almost everyone was there, except for me and my family. Why would I go to the wedding of two people I didn't like? "I kind of wonder what's going on with her." I said.

"Who the hell knows?", replied Jessica, "She's gone from everyone though. I haven't seen a glimpse of her since the wedding, no one in town has." I nodded my head in agreement. "I sure don't know where the hell she is now, nor do I care. My life is better without her. I have all my friends back, there's some hope now that I can shed my popular bitch reputation from high school, and I'm going to major in fashion design!"

Hours later, I drove home, did my history homework, and collapsed on the couch, exhausted and tired from the day. I then fell into a deep, deep sleep.


	2. Grocery Stores and Creepy Pale Men

**Lauren's POV **

It was 8:03 a.m. in the morning when I finally awoke from my long sleep. I quickly stretched my legs out and let out a big yawn. "Good morning sleepy head!", a familiar voice said, it was my older sister, Gretchen. She was standing above me, her bright emerald-green eyes staring right into me. "What the hell do you want Gretchen?", I yawned, stretching my arms out. Gretchen put her hands on her hips and replied, "I was making sure you were going to get up soon." My mom then walked into the living room and said, "Yeah Lauren, you've slept for 11 hours!". "What?! 11 hours?! Why would she have slept that long?!", my dad exclaimed from the kitchen.

"Well I had a busy day yesterday.", I explained. My other older sister and Gretchen's twin, Candice, who was leaning against the wall in the hallway scoffed and sarcastically said, "Yeah, like you have EVER had a busy day in your life!". "Now Candice!", my mom said, who often played the peacemaker when me, Gretchen, Candice, or my little brother, Tim would get in an argument.

Tim, who was fourteen years old, walked out of his room, quickly entered the kitchen, and opened the refrigerator. "Crap! We're out of orange juice, now what am I supposed to drink with my bacon and eggs?", he complained after finding out we ran out of orange juice. I then rolled my eyes and said, "Well, I guess I could just get a jug at the grocery store. I've got money." I then got up off the couch, grabbed my purse, and opened the front door. "Okay honey, drive safe!", my mom hollered as I walked out the door. Mothers! They can get so worried! Of course, when your kid is going somewhere and you hope that they come home so, yes, that might be quite scary. But of course, I'm not a mom, so I wouldn't know that feeling.

I walked to the driveway and quickly got into my car, a red 2004 Mercedes-Benz SLK 230 that my parents had bought me for my sixteenth birthday, and drove off. I drove away from my street Russell Avenue, the same street that my friends Angela, Ben, and Austin lived on, without any music playing and I thought, _God, it's too fucking quiet in here_. I then put on one of my Britney Spears CDs and listened to that before I drove into the grocery store parking lot. I got out of the car, locked it, and walked into the store.

When I walked in, the warm air and the aroma of bread, fruit, and treats hit against my face. It was great to get out of the cold outside air, as it was December 8th and I lived in Forks, which was cold and rainy for almost the entire year. Because I was in a hurry so Tim wouldn't get his boxers in a knot, I immediately rushed to the juice aisle and picked up the orange juice.

I was then ready to leave when something grabbed my attention. There were two really pale guys standing in line that were seemingly conversing with the clerk, who looked about twenty-four years old, had slightly tan skin that was a bit of red tint as well, cheeks covered with light brown freckles, orange-red hair, and very pale, almost icy, blue eyes, and was wearing a tag on his shirt that said, "Hello, my name is Rory". So the Rory guy was checking the price of the stuff, when all of a sudden, the two pale dudes immediately ran out of the checkout.

"GET BACK HERE! YOU DIDN'T EVEN PAY!", "Rory" hollered at them before muttering something under his breath which, by his lips were moving, was perhaps a swear word. However, the pale guys then stopped and turned towards him. I was walking to the other side to see more of what was going on when I finally saw what the pale dudes looked like. One was super pale, had crimson-red eyes and was wearing an old-fashioned outfit, the other one wasn't as pale as the first guy, had burgundy eyes, slightly yellow teeth with fangs, and wore black and gray.

Just then, a middle-aged woman and her little son, about four or five, were walking out of the store when the two pale guys started to argue, "I want to kill them, let me kill them!", the first one said. "No, I shall kill them!", the second one argued. The two then lunged at the woman and boy to supposedly attack them. "Rory" sighed with a nonchalant expression on his face, pointed two weird weapons at the two men, said, "You guys are pathetic!", and pulled the trigger to each weapon.

The two men were then chopped into pieces, caught on fire, and completely disintegrated, making me wonder what was going on. Who was this "Rory"? Who were those guys? Why did they want to kill that woman and her son? Why did "Rory" kill the guys instead of calling security? What the hell were those badass weapons and were they even legal?

I walked towards "Rory". I got a better look at him now. He was very tall and scrawny for just a twenty-four year old man. He looked like he was about 6 foot 4 or 6 foot 5, had skinny arms with pointy elbows and his fingers were very long and bony. He seemed very awkward but strangely familiar, like I had seen him before years and years ago.

"Hey, that was a pretty badass move!", I remarked. "Rory" seemed distracted for a second then responded, "Huh?" "That was cool what you did to those guys.", I replied. "Oh, that. I had to get rid of those fucktards before they would kill those two customers.", "Rory" said, pointing to the two piles of ash that were originally the pale creeps. That surprised me, how the hell was he able to get those weapons and how did he know what to do? That's when I asked him, "How did you know those men were going to try to kill the woman and her son?" "You might not believe me, but those two guys were vampires, they were wanting those two customers for breakfast.", he answered in a whisper, trying to make sure no one else could hear him.

"What?", I asked confused. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!", I heard the owner of the grocery store yell. "It's a long story hon', I'll have to tell you later.", he chuckled as he was starting to walk back to the checkout. I then walked towards him, "Hey, wait, is your name really Rory?", I asked curiously. He then grinned and replied, "Yes it is. Rory Casden. Now, I'm probably gonna' be having more customers and I've got some explaining to do about that whole mess, so I'll have to talk to you again later." I turned my head the other way for a split second then asked, "How long?". "Well, I don't necessarily work in the evening, so we could talk around 5, maybe go to the park or something, alright with you?", he said. I then realized that I forgot to introduce myself, "Oh, I'm Lauren, Lauren Mallory." "Well then, Lauren, does the park at 5 p.m. sound good?"

Though the idea of going to the park with a guy I had just met and who could possibly be a psycho for all I knew, I decided that I wanted to know more about those guys and why there were vampires in our town. "It's a date."


	3. A New Threat

**Rosalie's POV **

"Bella! Why are you just sitting there? Answer the damn door!", I yelled as someone was knocking on the door. Bella, for some reason, wasn't even paying attention, I don't know why I ever liked her. "Don't think like that Rosalie!", Edward demanded just after I thought that. "Well someone is OBVIOUSLY knocking on the door and Bella is even answering the thing!", I exclaimed in frustration. "Geez, calm down, Rose, I'll go ahead and get the door.", Emmett said, probably trying to cheer me up.

He answered the door and welcomed in a teenage girl and a middle-aged man. The girl had brown hair, blue eyes, and somewhat pale skin with rosy cheeks. The man had brown hair, brown eyes, and was also somewhat pale, minus the rosy cheeks. The girl looked around our house until she walked into the living room and said, "Hey, it's Carlisle!".

Renesmee, who seemed concerned about the two strangers asked Emmett timidly, "U...Uncle Emmett, who are these people?". "I met these two earlier today. Carlisle, Esmé, Alice, Rose, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Renesmee, Jacob, I'd like you to meet human-vampire hybrid, Amity Rose Lewis and her vampire friend, Skyler Lee." Emmett said, introducing the two visitors. "So, tell us about yourselves, where are you guys from? When did you meet?", Jacob asked Amity Rose and Skyler.

Amity Rose rolled her large, storm cloud blue eyes and replied, "Well, I was born on November 6th, 1984. I have a half-sister, Corinne, whose mom married my dad before she died bearing Corinne. Around seven years later, my dad remarried to my mom and she too died when I was born. Then, a few days later, the Volturi killed my dad for being with a human that knows about vampires' existence. Then, Corinne who had reached maturity by then, raised me in a forest in Oregon where we lived in hiding from humans and fed on animals."

"After seven years of existence, I left Oregon and my half-sister behind to start a new life in northern California when all of a sudden, this guy attacked me thinking I was a human, but I told him that I was only half-human. He introduced himself as Skyler Lee, a vamp, we became friends, and then we moved into a house near the forests in northern California. I somehow managed to take high school classes online despite having no legitimate education, I just told them that I was homeschooled, and I did jobs at night so that people wouldn't see me with sparkly skin and freak out."

I found this girl's history strange. She lost both parents, was raised by her sister for the first seven years of her life, left, and started a new life with a vampire roommate in northern California. She lived very differently from other human-vampire hybrids. I then heard Carlisle say, "But we did not just invite them for introduction and friendship, we brought them here for another reason." Bella had this confused look on her face, "What is the other reason?", she asked. "Kuri Shaw is building a newborn army in Tacoma.", answered Amity Rose, "And it seems like he wants to you and Forks a little visit." Her tone and face were serious. Bella, having never heard of the name, asked, "Who's Kuri Shaw?"

Jasper, who was sitting in one of the chairs, stood up and said, "Kuri Shaw is a sadistic vampire who is obsessed with domination, blood, torture, and murder. Back before the Civil War, Kuri and I were friends, but as tensions grew between the North and the South, Kuri, a Northerner from Pennsylvania, and I, a Southerner from Texas, became enemies when the Civil War started. Kuri Shaw was in the Union Army and in 1864, during the war, he ended up being captured by the Confederates. He then ended up being taken to the notorious Civil War Confederate prison camp, Andersonville. There, Kuri was starved, forced to work hard labor, and beaten. One night, guards at the camp brutally beat Kuri and left him for dead. He was nearly dying when a vampire took pity on him and turned him into a vampire."

"Though the wounds were gone, the malnutrition and beating drove him to insanity. He could no longer feel most emotions or have regard for human life, and he tortured, killed, and drank the blood of the guards who had beaten him. Kuri then decided to leave and traveled to where his childhood sweetheart, Lillith Cromwell Gillys, who was now in an arranged marriage, lived. When Kuri knocked on the door, it was her husband that answered. Kuri, who still hadn't gotten over Lillith, killed her husband at the door step and when he found Lillith, he bit her."

"So now, she's like him?", Bella guessed. "Yes, after he changed her, they married and started adopting and recruiting coven members. And Lillith became almost as insane and bloodthirsty as Kuri.", Jasper answered in a serious tone.

"So what do we do about it?", Skyler asked. I lifted my eyebrows and said, "Well, he's creating a newborn army and he's coming to kill us so we'll have to fight him." "But it won't be easy. Kuri and his coven are dangerous, being mostly made up of newborns and having most of the members fueled with powers and psychopathic rage. So even if we are able to fight him off, many lives will be lost.", Carlisle warned me and the others. "True. But I think we can get rid of him.", Bella said. I then turned my head saying in a worried voice, "I'm not too sure about that."

Alice was standing by Jasper and told me, "Come on Rose, we defeated Victoria's newborn army and managed to survive the Volturi's visit. And we won't be alone. I'm sure Amity Rose, Skyler, and the wolves can help us." I took in her words and understood that we were powerful enough to defeat these kinds of enemies and that we had vampire friends with amazing abilities and the strong, fast Quileute wolf packs to help us defeat them if we needed them.

"Alice is right.", Edward said, "We can stop them before they kill us and terrorize the rest of the state. But we have to find out exactly when they will be coming." That was very true. If they arrive near Forks and we aren't prepared, the result would be horrible. Then I thought of something, Alice. Alice could perhaps see what Kuri was doing and when they would make their move. I knew that Edward had read my thoughts and had told Alice. She then said, "I see Kuri and Lillith. They will coming when the snow starts falling." _When the snow starts falling. _It was December 8, 2007, and it's supposed to start snowing in seven or eight days. We didn't have a lot time.


End file.
